Hollywood Pictures Backlot Tram Tour
This is The Anaheim Version of Studio Backlot Tour from Florida and Paris Which Will Be Located at Hollywood Pictures Backlot in Disney's Grand California Adventure Park. In the California Version of The Studio Tram Studio from Walt Disney World in Florida, The Voice-Overs Will Be Provided by Victoria Justice and Mike Brassell, Just Like at the Euro Disney Studios Version of The Studio Tram Tour That Jeremy Irons and Lille Flanders. The Queue Area Upon entering the queue, guests are put into four different lines underneath a large canopy. Throughout the area are props from different movies, including Disney and Non Disney Movies Like Spongebob Sqaurepants: The Movie, Earthquake (1974 Non Disney Movie), Wizards of Waverly Place: The Movie and Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of The Black Pearl. While guests are waiting, They Get to Watch the Preshow That Host by Steven Spielberg. Walking Tour When the preshow is finished, guests walked into a large prop warehouse. The line moves guests up and down aisles of props used in different major tv show productions including like Zoey 101, Sonny With a Chance, Hannah Montana, Jonas LA, Sesame Street, Ned's Declassifed School Survival Guide and More and Even More Props from Movies Like Big Fat Lair, The Fast & The Furious and More. Tram Tour As guests exit the prop building they are boarded onto a tram for the main part of the tour. As the driver brings the tram through different areas, a prerecorded narration explains what is found there and tells the guests facts about it. Guests first travel past the Backstage Which You Will See the View of Anahem Convention Center and Hotels. After the tower the tram drives through the costume and materials building, which has a thru-way for the tram and windows for guests to see the costumes and people working. Afterwards, The Tram Enter the King Kong Encounter (Which Was Originally from Universal Studios Backlot Tour Back in 1986 and Then It Was Damaged by Fire in June 1, 2008.) Where King Kong is on the loose and grabs and shakes the tram, which eventually escapes his grasp and gets out of the city safely. The 7-ton, 30-foot-tall (9.1 m) Kong figure was the largest and most complex animatronic figure in existence for many years. When the tram leaves the building it brings guest through an outside area Called The Hero Yard Where Guests Could Spotted Sora, Donald Duck and Goofy from Kingdom Hearts Series and Seeing Props Like the Train form Back to the Future, Circus Wagon from Dumbo's Circus, The Sea Serpant from World of Motion and Oscar's Trash from Seame Street with Many More Props. After leaving the Hero Yard, guests are told that they will be entering a current movie set while the cast is on break. It enters into an area known as Catastrophe Canyon, a rocky area with a fuel truck and water tanks inside of it. While the tram is stopped filming starts suddenly. An earthquake shakes the tram and causes the fuel truck to explode, sending a fire ball into the air. Then a flood of water comes rushing down from the canyon and from above the tram. When the earthquake subsides and the water stops, the set begins to reset for the next tram and the host on the tram tells guests how it was done as the tram goes around behind the set to show the back of the set. After exiting the canyon the tram travels through the set of London in ruins from the movie, Reign of Fire. After That, The Tram Passes the Old Rocket Rod Car from Disneyland Anaheim and Then the tram pulls to the exit and that part of the attraction is finished. Post-Ride In order to leave the attraction, guests must walk through a museum exhibit based on Disney Channel's Sora, Donald & Goofy: The TV Series Where Guests Took a Look at All Props from Disney Channel's Good Luck Charlie, Wizards of Waverly Place and The Suite Life on Deck and The Post-Show is Hosted by Nicole Anderson With Feature Music Videos Like Crocodile Rock (Performed byNelly Furtado and Elton John), A Year Without Year (Performed by Selena Gomez) and More, With Clips from Disney Channel and Non Disney Channel Shows Like Sora, Donald & Goofy: The TV Series, Shake It Up, Victorious and More. After That, Guests Could Either Exit or Go to the Studio Backlot Shop. Category:Disney attractions Category:Disneyland Resort